In The Darkest Hour
by charmed4eva112
Summary: How did they get from being happy and excited for their Glee competition to fearing for their life and hoping everything would turn out ok? Major RachelPuck, QuinnFinn
1. Prologue

**So, this is a Glee multichaptered fic. Now, it focuses on everyone in the Glee Club, not just Finn, Rachel, Quinn and Puck. This IS kind of depressing and I hope it's good enough. I have different ideas for pairings. Obviously, there's RachelPuck and QuinnFinn with some RachelFinn and QuinnPuck mentionings. There are several other pairings as well, but I'll mention them next chapter. Well, enjoy the VERY SHORT prologue!**

_1:56pm_

Rachel lays on the ground with Puck holding her hand. The air is creepily silent besides the siren wailing from outside. Puck stokes Rachel's hand tenderly.

"It's going to be alright Rach, you'll be just fine," he tells her tenderly. Rachel nods, grimacing as a wave of pain shoots through her stomach. Finn stands off to the side, glaring a little bit at his former friend as he crosses his arms protectively. Tears are falling down the quarterback's face though. Tina is in the room as well, looking at the door warily. Tina looks back at Rachel who has blood running down her stomach. She feels a little queasy and turns back to the door, swallowing deeply.

Rachel blinks heavily as she looks at Finn and then at Puck.

"W-Where are Quinn and K-Kurt?" Rachel manages to ask. Puck sighs, kissing the palm of her hand tenderly.

"I don't know Rach. Don't worry about it though. I'm sure Brittany, Matt and Mercedes have found them. I'm sure they're all fine," Puck says quietly. Rachel nods as she looks at Tina, who now faces her.

"Tina, a-are you ok?" Rachel asks. Tina shrugs, playing with her hair a little bit.

"I th-think so. I m-mean, e-everyone else g-got out safely e-except for u-us. I'm h-happy Artie is s-safe with everyone e-else," Tina stutters. Rachel nods grimacing as she feels another burst of pain.

"Why did this happen to us? What did we do wrong?" Finn suddenly asks as Puck turns to him. Rachel offers a small smile, shrugging as much as she can.

"I don't know," she admits. The four in the room sigh as they wait for help to arrive and wait for the police to come and save them. They listen to the sirens wailing outside, hoping they would come quickly.

Confused? Maybe it's best if we start from the beginning, from the time it all started: 10:32am.

**Ok, so that's the prologue. It's short, but it pretty much starts everything out and will start explaining why Puck and Rachel are acting this way to each other, where Quinn and Kurt disappeared to, why Artie is outside safe, why Finn is crying and mad at Puck, and what is actually happening through all of this. If you guys want more, just review and I'll post another chapter. If you don't, well, then don't review.**


	2. The Before Hours

**..... 30 reviews? That is amazing guys. Thank you so much for reviewing! I am so happy, I've definately decided to update this!! I really do hope you like this. And yes, it is a school shooting, and I don't think I'll do it justice, but you know, I'll give it my best shot. **

**Also, do you want me to tell you the pairings I have in mind for the other Glee kids or do you want it to remain a secret?**

_7:32am_

This goes back a little bit farther, before everything came crashing down. Rachel walked into the school that cool February day, bundled in a jacket and boots, which she must say were very cute. Wrapping her arms around her body, she strolled confidently toward the school, catching a glimpse of the football players surrounding Kurt near the dumpsters. She watched as two of them picked Kurt up and Rachel felt it was her duty to help her friend, and fellow member of Glee Club. She detoured from the entrance and walked toward the football players.

"Put him down," she called to them. One of the football players turned to Rachel, smirking.

"Alright, you heard the loser," he said. The two players holding Kurt smirked as they put him down in the dumpster. Rachel pranced over to them angrily.

"That wasn't very nice," she told them. One of the football players rolled their eyes as he pushed Rachel a little bit. Seconds later, she felt the very cold and sticky slushie hit her face. The main football player that always threw the slushies on her, Kyle Robbins, laughed as he hifived the team. They all left the two as they laughed. While their laughter died away, Rachel wiped her eyes, which were now stinging. She always kept an extra set of clothing in her locker and also in her bag, because sometimes, the football players liked to hit her twice if they were mad enough at Finn, Puck, Matt or Mike. She seemed to be the biggest target, aside from Kurt. Everyone else got slushies once every two days, and Rachel was unsure why she got one or two every day.

Rachel turned toward the dumpster as a very annoyed Kurt sat up. Rachel extended her arm and Kurt took it, climbing out of the dumpster and trying to dust the dirt off.

"You know, one of these days, while they're stuck here having no life and being trapped, I'm going to be on Broadway making something out of myself. They'll be sorry for every bullying me then," Kurt declared as he grabbed his jacket and bookbag, slipping them on. Rachel nodded as the two began making their way into the school.

"They'll definately be sorry. We'll be making something out of ourselves and they'll be stuck in this boring town," Rachel said. Kurt laughed as they opened the doors to the school, and making way to their lockers. Rachel turned down one hallway while Kurt went down another. She made it to her locker a minute later and spun the dial on her lock around. She opened her locker and started slipping books in there, while grabbing a new top to change into. She also slipped off her wet jacket and slinged it over one arm, her top clenched in her hand.

Suddenly, she heard somebody stop behind her and caught a glimpse of a football player's jersey sleeve leaning against the locker. Spinning around, she grimaced as Puck stood in front of her, holding a slushie.

"You're not going to hit me with that, are you? Because clearly I've already been hit," Rachel said. Puck shook his head.

"Of course not. I was just going to bring you a slushie, like I always do on Tuesdays," he said confused. Rachel inwardly smacked herself. She forgot since this morning, her dad was going on another business trip and her other dad was going to be at the hospital for a few days so she didn't have anyone to pick her up. So she was trying to make sure that there was a bus after Glee Club (which now practiced twice a week at 3:30) so she could get home and do homework and still have time to relax. Plus, having three tests to study for and getting ready for competitions for Glee Club, she was stressed.

"Sorry, I forgot. I've been kind of stressed lately," Rachel admitted. Puck shrugged as Rachel took the slushie, sipping it before handing it back.

"What could you possibly be stressed about?" Puck asked. Rachel rolled her eyes as she gripped her top.

"A lot of things. Glee Club for one, and school, not to mention keeping a balanced diet and get a good amount of sleep each night, which doesn't always work out because of the work load lately. Only some things which you clearly don't care about," Rachel told him. Puck thought about what she said before nodding as they walked toward the girl's bathroom.

"True. Who cares about keeping a diet, sleep, school and Glee? You need to chill," Puck told her. Rachel just narrowed her eyes a little bit.

"I need to chill? Well, I'm sorry that you do not care about your future and who you'll turn out to be! I'm sorry that Glee Club is just a 'recreational' activity for you! Well, it's not to me! I have to be the best Noah, and I'm sorry that you don't," Rachel burst out angrily. In frustration, she knocked the slushie out of his hand before storming off, a bewildered Puck standing with slushie spilling all over the floor.

_7:48am_

Finn strolled down the hallway, with Quinn hanging on his arm. Both were wearing sunglasses to look aloof, and because they liked wearing sunglasses to look mysterious.

"So, am I still coming over for dinner tonight?" Finn asked his girlfriend, who actually froze for a minute as she shrugged.

"I don't know Finn. I know I said that you could, but my parents are super mad at you and I don't think it's calmed down since I told them two months ago about the baby," Quinn admitted, her hand resting on the baby bump emerging. Finn pouted as he stopped Quinn in the hall, facing her.

"Oh come on Quinn. I won over your parents' heart once; I'm sure I'll be able to make them love me again. They'll come around to me, and you eventually. They haven't kicked out out, right?" Finn tried to convince her. Quinn's eyes narrowed darkly, as she turned away.

"Yet," she muttered before facing Finn again. She sighed, as Finn gave his best puppy dog eyes. Finally, she caved. "Alright, you can come over. My parents will be home, so you can charm them tonight," Quinn said. Finn smiled as he lifted his girlfriend in the air and kissed her.

"You're the best," he told her as he set her down. She giggled as she brushed hair out of her eyes.

"Alright, I have to go talk to my English teacher about an assignment. I'll see you second period in Spanish with Mr. Schue," she said before giving a wave. Finn nodded as he watched Quinn walk off, a silly grin to his face.

_9:30am_

First period ended quickly for Brittany as she exited Math, sighing in relief. Fixing her cheerleading outfit, she quickly met up with her second period buddy and strangely enough, one of her best friends from Glee Club, smiled at Kurt, who nodded at her.

"How was Math class? I heard that Mr. Consuela can be extremely mean and that he doesn't know the difference between Prada and Gucci," Kurt asked. Brittany smiled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"It was boring. Then again, Math has never been my strong suit," Brittany commented. Kurt looked her over once before speaking.

"Neither is creating variety in clothing," he pointed out. Brittany frowned, looking down at her outfit quickly.

"Just because I wear my cheerleading uniform at school doesn't mean I don't have fashion sense," Brittany defended herself as the two entered their English classroom. Kurt nodded slowly as he sat down in his seat.

"Of course," he said, rolling his eyes.

_9:31am_

Tina rolled Artie down the hallway as they walked to their second period class together as well.

"Tina, you know, you should show that song to Mr. Schue. It is truly an awesome song," Artie commented as the stuttering girl blushed.

"T-Thanks Artie. B-But it i-isn't that good," Tina told him. Artie shook his head.

"No, it's perfect for Glee, trust me. It'll be a challenge," he reassured her. Tina sighed, finally nodding.

"O-Ok. I'll s-s-show him at Glee," she said. Artie grinned as they strolled into their Art class.

_9:33am_

Santana, Mercedes, Matt and Mike entered their classroom proudly.

"Why did I take Chemistry again?" Santana asked Matt and Mike, who shrugged.

"Same reason why we did. We need a Science course," Mike answered. Mercedes, who walked in behind them, laughed loudly.

"Why you took many things, I will never understand," Mercedes taunted. Santana spun toward her angrily.

"Is that you dissing me? I mean, I guess that's the only thing you know how to do, which is why you don't have any friends," Santana taunted back. Mercedes glared as she stepped toward the girl before the bell rang, signaling class. Mrs. Webber entered the room, looking at the two girls.

"Sit down now. Class has started," she told the two sternly. Mike and Matt were already sitting.

"This is not over," Mercedes warned Santana before sitting down, Santana smirking.

_9:45am_

Rachel was sitting in her seat, notebook neatly opened, the date printed on the page. Hearing the door open, she saw Puck walk in late, as usual. Sighing deeply, she turned back to Mr. Polter, who just looked at Puck before gesturing him to sit down. Rachel paid attention to the lecture as Puck sat in the chair three rows behind her. She was still majorly pissed off at him. She and Puck were actually starting to become friends, sort of. It started three months ago, after their break up. They tried to be nice and civil, and Puck started buying her slushies every Tuesday as they politely chatted before school. Now, it became a routine, and they also talked in class sometimes and during Glee. They weren't totally friends, but on the road to it.

Then, he always had to say something jerky and mean, which made Rachel even more annoyed and mad. She understood that it was just who he was, but it was hurtful that he didn't even care about his future and throwing it all away.

Rachel sighed as she just concentrated on the class, hoping it would be over so she wouldn't feel Puck's eyes staring at her or anything.

_10:32am_

It was the shouts of the students outside of everyone's classrooms which got everyone's attention. Three gunshots rang out and somebody yelled, "GUN!" at which point, everyone knew what was happening; they were in the middle of a school shooting.

**Ok, so that's just building everything up. Do you guys want anything specific to happen? Obviously, there will be PuckRachel for sure, with QuinnFinn, so that won't be a problem for you guys. Anything specific? Characters you want to die? Do you want some of the Glee kids being held hostage? How many men should be in the school? I was thinking six, like a gangup, but it's up to you. I want YOUR input! Thanks for reading guys!!!**


	3. Glee Club Room

**I'm so glad you guys are liking the story! I am trying to focus on all the characters though, not just Puck/Finn/Rachel/Quinn. I know, there may be chapters where those four might not be in the chapter that much, or at all, and I do apologize. But I am trying to focus on everyone, and not just one or two people. So, enjoy this next chapter!**

_10:32am_

Brittany knew immediately that something was wrong when the three shots ran out. She watched as everyone jumped up and started to panic, the teacher not even knowing what to do. Brittany watched as students ran out, yelling in terror as the gunshots fired down the hall, echoing in her ears, but she was too petrified to move. Only when Kurt slipped his hand in hers was when she was aware of what was happening.

"We have to move; it's not safe in here. We'll try to get out. If we can't, go to the Glee Club room," Kurt told her, as she nodded. The two stood up as the teacher and some students hung back.

"Kurt, Brittany, it's too dangerous out there. Stay in here," one of their classmates, Wendy, pleaded. Brittany shook her head quickly, her blonde hair swaying.

"I don't have a good feeling about staying in here. Good luck," Brittany said before the two left the room quickly and quietly. Brittany saw students running and panicing as a gunshot not that far away was heard. Brittany shook with fear, holding onto Kurt's hand tightly as they moved through the hallways, looking for an exit.

_10:39am_

Tina wheeled Artie down the hallways, passed a dead body of a senior. Tina looked on sadly as Artie coaxed her on.

"Come on, we need to get out of here Tina," he told her. Braving up, Tina nodded as she wheeled him faster down the hallway, following everybody else. Suddenly, a gunshot was fired way too close to where they were and people started turning around, running the other way. Tina wasted no time in turning Artie around as well, hurrying with the others as fast as she could, Artie holding onto the edge of his wheelchair.

_10:41am_

Quinn and Finn ran with Mr. Schuester down the hall, Quinn shaking with total fear. They turned a corner, past all the other students, Quinn letting out a sob as she heard another gunshot.

"Are we going to die?" Quinn asked. Finn shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to answer as they spotted a figure coming around the corner. Thinking fast, Mr. Schuester quickly gestured the two into the closest room beside them; the Glee Club room.

"Get in there," he hissed as the two students obeyed. Mr. Schuester locked the door behind them and ushered them to a corner of the room, making sure the other door was locked as well. Suddenly, a banging on the door made Quinn and Finn jump with fright. Mr. Schuester backed against the wall as the banging got more persistent. Finally...

"Let us in Mr. Schue!" Rachel's voice carried out. Mr. Schuester immediately rushed to the door and let in Rachel, Puck, Tine, Artie, Kurt, Mercedes and Brittany.

"We saw you, Quinn and Finn run in here," Mercedes explained quickly as Puck locked the door.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Artie wondered as Tina wheeled him away from the door. Everyone sat down shakily, not answering Artie, because they just didn't know. Mr. Schuester sat at the piano, head in his hands, Tina sat beside Artie, her hands gripping his, Mercedes, Kurt and Brittany sat in a corner by themselves, not speaking a word, Quinn and Finn held each other, shaking, and Rachel and Puck sat beside each other, not saying anything as Rachel avoided Puck's curious eyes.

Nobody knew what to do, where to go and how this was all going to play out. They listened to the gunshots and screams outside.

_10:52am_

Matt, Mike and Santana ran down the hall, toward the front door in freedom, except a gunman intercepted them. He didn't look older than twenty, but he still positioned the gun toward the three in a menacing way.

"Please don't shoot. We're innocent," Santana begged, her hand traveling to her heart to protect it. Shaking his head, he pulled the trigger as Matt and Mike gasped, watching their friend fall to the ground, blood pouring from her neck. Her eyes were glazed over and clearly not with them anymore. The gunman turned to Matt and Mike, who immediately turned and ran back down the hall quickly, turning the corner as the bullet missed Matt by three inches. They just ran as fast as they could, hoping to get the horrid image of Santana's dead body out of their minds. Even football players like them could get emotional.

_10:56am_

"So, do you think your parents will be happy with me again when they find out I protected you for the dinner tonight?" Finn asked his girlfriend, interrupting their silence. Quinn looked at her boyfriend in disbelief.

"Are you that idiotic Finn? There is going to be no dinner tonight, alright? Not after all of this, not if we survive," Quinn snapped. Finn looked down, a little bit hurt but understanding why. Once they got out of here, if they got out of here, Quinn would want to be with her parents, and he would want to be with his mom.

"Sorry," he apologized. Quinn didn't say anything; she just looked straight ahead, rubbing her belly.

_10:58am_

Rachel sat completely still, even as Puck moved closer to her. She hated how she felt around Puck lately. It was like when they were dating; she couldn't help but become drawn to him. But she liked Finn, didn't she? Well, of course she did. But that didn't mean that she didn't like Puck either. Both boys were quite attractive in their own way. Puck had that bad boy, mysterious, chiseled look while Finn had more of this adorable, innocent look. Rachel really did have a hard time choosing between the boys. But she was confident that whatever choice she chose, it would be well thought out and the right one.

"Hey Rachel," Puck whispered in her ear, startling her. Rachel jumped up a little bit, facing Puck.

"Noah, do not do that! You frightened me!" she declared. Puck just rolled his eyes as he casually put an arm around Rachel, who promptly moved his arm.

"So, what was wrong with you this morning? You seemed tense and moody," Puck asked. Rachel couldn't believe Puck's insensitivity toward her, as if he just cared about why he was yelled at, and not at her. It did hurt her inside.

"I'm sorry, it just wasn't a good morning, as I said. My fathers are way too busy working lately, though they try to come home for family time, school is getting to be really tough this year, and regionals are coming up and I just really want to do well! It's just tough, alright, and I really am stressed," Rachel explained. Puck nodded a little bit, leaning back on his chair coolly, like none of this was affecting the football player.

"Yeah, I wish I could tell you that I could relate, but I can't," Puck told her. Rachel just sighed deeply as her eyes welled up a little bit with tears.

"The worst part is that we're trapped in the school with god knows how many gunmen out there and we have no way out!" Rachel finished dramatically, flipping her hands in the air. Puck had to agree with Rachel on that point. To be honest, he was scared shitless about the gunmen. He wanted to get out of here alive, to see his mom and his little sister and hug them tightly. He did are about them and it would suck if he died without telling them that. He wasn't as heartless as people percieved him to be.

Suddenly, a bang at the door, a shot, and the door opening made everyone freeze. Seeing two men with guns enter was not good for anyone. The two men just smirked as they looked around the room, Mike and Matt right behind them.

**Sorry to end it so early guys. I just want to get this out to you guys, so I can start the next chapter, where everything will be happening. Shout out ideas for next chapter guys. What do you want see happening? Do you want Quinn's secret to get out? Do you want Rachel to get shot next chapter?? Tell me!!! **


	4. Edward and Kyle

**I am so surprised by how many reviews I have. Hopefully, this keeps up. I'm going to try to make this chapter longer for you guys, so we'll see how much I actually end up writing. So, enjoy this chapter. A lot will happen in this chapter, if all goes well.**

_11:01am_

Artie felt his heart literally stop for a few seconds as he eyed the two men, no older than twenty five, with guns in their hands, pushing the two football players into the room roughly. He watched as they stumbled, almost falling to the floor, before scrambling toward everyone. Artie watched almost numbly as everyone moved toward the center of the room together. Tina wheeled him over to the rest of the group while Artie kept his eyes fixated on the men who stood in front of the door, now closed, wondering what was going to happen.

Artie let his eyes fall as one of the gunmen, the one that was taller, approached the group, eyeing them all.

"You all are idiots for trying to hide in here," he spoke roughly, sounding cold and distant. Artie let his eyes sweep the room. Mr. Schuester stood protectively in front of the group, nearest to the gunmen, clearly wanting to protect them, even if he got shot. Mercedes was hiding her emotions quite well, and looked at the gunmen with determination and confidence, not saying a word. Mike and Matt remained beside each other, looking down at the floor. Brittany remained beside Kurt, shaking as Kurt just comforted her in the best way that he could, holding her hand and rubbing it affectionately but remaining as calm and emotionless as he could. Quinn was trying to hold back tears as Finn had his arm wrapped around her, looking down at the floor. Puck and Rachel were sitting on chairs, Puck as close as he dared, looking at her, as Rachel just ignored him, staring at the gunmen, her emotions trying to be hid but not working as well as she hoped. Tina was standing beside him, her hand gripping the arm of his wheelchair, her hands gently brushing his. Artie didn't know how to react, so he just kept his head down, processing what was going on.

Artie knew he was the least likely to get out of here alive. He couldn't move as fast as the others, obviously, and Tina would probably try to get him out alive if the gunmen started shooting. He was the weak link and they would kill him first. He didn't want to die, like the rest of them. He had plans for the future, and he had his parents, his older brother and younger brother to see, and he was just too young. He knew he should have trusted his instinct this morning to fake sick for the first time in years (the last time being in fifth grade); but then he would be at home, worrying about everyone else.

"Ok, I'm going to need names, and I want them now, so I know who I'm dealing with,"the second man, a little shorter than the first man, instructed, pointing at Mike first.

"M-Mike Chang," he said.

"Matt R-Rutherford," Matt told them hesitantly.

"Noah Puckerman," Puck said, not stuttering one bit. Rachel was next, and Artie noticed her hands were shaking just as much as Brittany's.

"Rachel B-Berry," she said, stuttering.

"Br-Brittany M-M-Morris," the blonde cheerleader said, choking back a clear sob. Kurt remained emotionless.

"Kurt Hummel," he said proudly, though it was not Kurt's regular tone.

"Mercedes Jones," Mercedes said confidently. She turned to Quinn who tried to look at the gunmen, her hand wrapped around her stomach.

"Quinn F-Fabray," the pregnant former cheerleader said softly. Finn squeezed her shoulders.

"Finn Huds-son," he said, stuttering just a little bit.

"T-T-Tina C-Cohen," the gothic girl said. Artie was next and he felt his palms sweat a little bit more as he looked up to the men.

"Artie Abrams," he introduced keeping his voice as natural as he could. The taller man nodded curtly, looking over all of them.

"William Shuester," Mr. Schuester finished the introductions, looking over the two gunmen. The smaller man seemed to be judging them somehow and he grabbed his partner and whispered into his ear, the taller man nodding. The tension grew as the whispering continued, and even Mr. Scheuster looked terrified and impatient. Finally, the whispering stopped as the smaller man stepped foward.

"Ok, my name is Edward and this is one of my partners, Kyle. Now, when I call your name, you will step to the right. If I do not call your name, you step to the left. Ok, Rachel," he started, as Rachel shot a worried look as she stepped to the right. Artie got nervous as Edward paused.

_11:05am_

A full minute went by before Edward called the next name. "Quinn." She let out a sob as she clung to Finn for dear life. He whispered something into her ear, making her let go as he slowly ushered her over. Quinn stood next to Rachel, who gave her an apologetic look.

"Brittany, yes you dearie, go on," Kyle continued, keeping his voice light as the sobbing girl walked over to the rest.

"Matt, yes you, go on and join the rest of them over there. And, let's see,Tina, yes sweetie, go on," Kyle continued. Tina was confused as she walked to join the others with Matt, wondering why he was being so kind.

"Finn, go on over there," Edward continued. Quinn let out a sigh of relief as Finn walked over, wrapping his arm around Quinn and Rachel.

"And finally, William, right? Go on over and quickly," Kyle finished. Mr. Schuester looked thoroughly worried as he walked over to the other side, seeing a quick pattern. The two men were clearly being racist in some way, favouring the cheerleaders, the pretty girls (minus Mercedes), the football jocks (but weirdly enough, not Puck or Mike) and himself, of course, being older, which was also weird.

"Ok, the rest of you, get over to the left side now," Edward said, his sweet voice dropping. Everyone else moved to the left, Mercedes wheeling Artie along, waiting for why they chose to do this.

"Ok, so there is a specific reason why I chose you to be on the left, and you guys on the right. Does anybody want to guess why?"Kyle asked. Mercedes stepped foward a little bit, smirking.

"Clearly, the people on the right are the ones that you like. The pretty girls, the football jocks and the cheerleaders, while the people on the left are ones you don't like, because you're racist and hate them for your own, messed up reasons, yet I don't get why you chose Mr. Schue to be on the right side because he is a teacher and usually, people like you hate teachers," Mercedes answered. Kyle glared at the girl, though nodded.

"Correct Little Miss Bitch. Let me blantly tell you why I don't like you on the left side in a couple of words. Black, disabled, gay, mohawk, and Asian," Kyle said, pointing to each one of them. Mercedes glared as Mr. Schuester tried to signal her to not talk.

"So, you're just judging us on looks? Well, that's messed up," Mercedes commented. Kyle stepped over to Mercedes menacingly, and she promptly shut up.

"You think that's messed up? Well, then, you don't know what I've gone through, what we've all gone through when we were in high school," Kyle told her darkly. This time, it was Rachel who spoke up meekly.

"Clearly, we don't know what you've gone through, but you don't have to get revenge on whatever happened. What's past is past, right?" Rachel asked. Edward turned to her this time glaring.

"Not exactly Ms. Berry. We need to get revenge on those who have hurt us and have just been idiots, telling us we wouldn't amount to anything but Lima Losers," Edward said, sneering. Rachel sighed as Quinn scoffed a little bit.

"Anybody who doesn't get out of town after high school is a Lima Loser," she muttered, but Edward heard her anyways. He strolled over to her and grabbed her arm, ignoring the cry of pain from Quinn and the protest from Finn.

"Listen here missy, the only reason we haven't gotten out is because of our desired revenge. Once done, we're so out of here," he told her dangerously. Rachel scoffed at that.

"The only place you'll be going after this is to jail, or hell," she commented. Finn gaped at her as Edward let go of Quinn and grabbed Rachel's arm instead.

"That is not going to happen Ms. Berry," he said quietly to her. Rachel saw the anger in his eyes and just nodded. Smirking, Edward let go of her, as Rachel regained her balance, Finn helping her.

"So, what the hell are you going to do to us? Kill us and hope for the best?" Puck asked, speaking up. Kyle looked at the football player, clenching his fists as Puck looked down, clearly a little scared and trying not to show it.

"Maybe you should work on shutting up and let us tell you what's going to happen," Kyle told him. Kurt crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe you should work on your comebacks before speaking," Kurt commented. Kyle pointed the gun toward Kurt, who just shut his mouth, looking somewhat triumphant as Rachel tried to surpress a smile. Even when under a heavy situation, Kurt still acted like himself, she thought. It made her feel a little better knowing that Kurt was trying to act normal.

"You'd better shut up or else you're going to have a bullet in your gay little head," Kyle warned him. Kurt looked like he wanted to say something but held back.

"Ok, so now, here's what is going to happen. You don't piss us off, you don't die. You piss us off, you're dead. Now, though, we have a little bit of compassion. We're going to let you choose one person to be let out of here and safely outside, no strings attached, but only one, majority rules," Edward told the group. Everyone immediately looked over to Quinn, knowing it had to be her. Even though everyone wanted it to be them, they knew the pregnant teenager had to be the one.

"Quinn," they all chorused at different times. Kyle shook his head.

"Oh no, it's gonna be someone on the left side. Choose wisely," Kyle told them. Mr. Schuester looked torn. He looked at the group. Logically, he would choose Artie, but would everyone else.

"Well, I think Artie should be the one let out," Mr. Schuester spoke up, knowing nobody else would. Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I agree. I mean, no offense Artie, but you're in a wheelchair and it would make the most sense for you to leave, just in case," Rachel spoke up. Artie smiled warily, glad two people chose him.

"Y-Y-Yeah," Tina spoke up, and soon, nods came along, even from the left side.

"Agreed," Brittany spoke. Edward nodded curtly as he looked at Artie.

"All right, majority rules. We'll let you go. I guess William, you can lead him out, leading yourself out along the way. I don't want no teachers here," Edward said. Mr. Schuester walked toward Artie and grabbed the handles of the wheelchair as Rachel whispered something under her breath. Edward looked at her. "What did you say Ms. Berry?" he asked. Rachel looked him in the eye, ignoring the protest from Finn.

"You created a double negative. You said 'I don't want no teachers' when you should have said 'I don't want any teachers'. You see, you're implying that you actually want teachers here, and proper grammar is always helpful to clarify what you actually mean," Rachel corrected. Edward walked over to her, grabbing her arm and yanking her away from Finn and the rest of the group. He was grasping it so tightly, Rachel had to bite her lip from crying out in pain. Puck watched this with angry eyes.

"A grammar Nazi, I see. Well, here, I can say whatever I like and you will no correct me again, you bitch," Edward said. Kyle glared as he made Mr. Schuester and Artie along. Mr. Schuester looked at Rachel quickly.

"Rachel, listen to them and keep your mouth shut please," he told her. Rachel looked at her favourite teacher quickly before turning back to Edward.

"Fine, but just for the record, don't call me a bitch again. I am not a female dog. I'm not correcting you, I am just making a suggestion," Rachel clarified. Edward rolled his eyes as he threw her back to the right side. Kyle pushed the two out the door.

"I'll be back. Don't give Eddie any problems or else I'll shoot you all," Kyle said before going out with Artie and Mr. Schuester. Tina felt a sigh of relief, glad that two people were going out of the school safely. Artie, before he left, took one good look at the group, smiling sadly before Mr. Schuester wheeled him out, toward the front doors to freedom. They all heard the sirens blaring as the police, ambulances and firefighters arrived at the scene.

_11:11am_

Puck was glad some people were safe, even if it just was Wheels and Mr. Schue. Everyone in there were brave, well, at least Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes were. They stood up for themselves, and Puck had to give them credit. Especially Rachel. Just thinking about her made Puck feel really weird inside, and he kind of liked the feeling. Dating her was a blast, and he had to admit, he was really falling for her. But it was inevitable; Rachel loved Finn, and he wanted Quinn, more specifically, to be the father of her- their baby. He knew he would be a great father. He would provide for them as much as he could, no matter how hard Quinn resisted. That baby was also his.

But god, Rachel had that spark that Quinn didn't possess. For the first time in a long time, there was a girl that really did love him for him, and Puck reciprocated those feelings easily. But they couldn't be together, not because of the school system, because that was messed anyways, but because of their feelings for other people. Though he was sure that if they dated, it could make them jealous, and he would really have a girlfriend that cared for him.

"Ok, I don't want any nonsense from any of ya anymore, you got it?" Edward asked roughly, breaking Puck out of thoughts. Everyone nodded swiftly. Edward smirked as he looked around the room, thinking of his next move, clearly. Finally, his smirk developed into a grin.

"Alright, here's a fun thing to do. Tell me why you shouldn't be killed right now. You start," Edward suggested, pointing to Brittany, who promptly froze. "Ah, relax, I won't kill you right now. If you give me a good reason, I won't kill you first, that's all," he said. Brittany bit her lip nervously, her hands shaking harder than ever.

"Um, I'm a ch-cheerleader and I'm too young to die. Please don't kill me! I have a family, a mother, a father, a little sister, I have too much to live for. Please," Brittany begged. Edward looked her over once, and Brittany could feel her heart quickening. She just wanted out of here, but that was not going to happen. Finally, Edward moved the gun away from Brittany, who sighed in relief. He turned the gun toward Quinn this time, who immediately wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"How about you, little missy? Why should you live?" Edward asked her. Quinn seemed to be at a loss for words as she looked around pleadingly. It sucked that she was so vulnerable and scared, but who wouldn't be? Especially when there's a baby involved. Finally, Finn spoke up for Quinn, seeing that she wasn't going to.

"She's a good person; she has done nothing wrong. It wouldn't be right to kill an innocent and beautiful teenager for no reason," he said. Edward glared at the supposedly dumb jock, his gun cocked at Quinn still.

"I believe I was asking the girl, not you, Finn right?" Edward warned him. Finn nodded, shutting his mouth as Edward's eyes traveled back to Quinn, taking in her whole appearance and a conclusion drawn.

"Ah, Quinn Fabray, right? You hold your hands around your stomach, as if pregnant. Am I right? I was always good in psychology," Edward told her as Quinn nodded slowly, looking down.

"Killing her and the baby would be wrong sir, so please, spare her life," Finn interrupted yet again. Edward let it slide, a sudden fascination over the pregnant blonde. Finn didn't like the way the creepy man was looking at his girlfriend. He just wanted to punch this guy out, but knew he couldn't, especially when he had a gun in his hand. Finally, Edward spoke again.

"My two friends got pregnant at a young age. I would love to hear how you got pregnant. Who is the father of this baby?" Edward asked. Finn noted that his tone was light and kind. Clearly, Edward liked babies or something like that, and maybe it would soften him up. Finn nodded at Quinn, but she remained frozen, glancing around the room in fright.

_11:14am_

Will felt the gun positioned behind his head as Kyle led the two out. Artie seemed afraid, but trying to remain calm. He was afraid as well. He wanted to keep his students safe, but he couldn't now. At least Artie is out; that's one less kid he had to worry about. Will kept his eyes on the front door as they walked toward it. Finally, Kyle opened the door and shoved the two out violently.

"Have a nice day," Kyle said sarcastically before slamming the door shut. It was really chaotic outside. Students and teachers flodded the front of the school. Police officers, EMT's and the SWAT teams floored outside, surrounding the school and discussing plans of attack. Will heard the gunshots behind rapidly fired inside and they could do nothing to stop it. He gripped Artie's wheelchair as he wheeled him to safety, a police officer meeting him there and helping.

"My name is William Shuester. There are ten kids inside the building with two gunmen being held hostage. You have to help them, please," Will begged as the police officer nodded.

"We're doing everything we can William. We have to discuss plans of attack, since there are six gunmen in total in the building. We're trying to get everyone out safely and get the gunmen arrested. We'll do everything in our power to keep kids alive, but we cannot guarantee anything. Now, get over there with the rest of the people. You can go home if you like. Most people will be," the police officer said before walking off. Will rolled Artie between and through the crowds of people, only hearing Emma Pillsbury call out when she got close to him. He turned, sighing in relief as he saw one of his favourite people greet him, looking around nervously.

"Hey Emma, are you ok?" he asked. Emma nodded.

"Yeah, there was just a lot of blood and dirt and other unpleasant things. I just want to go home and clean myself off, but the parking lot to get my car is closed down and I don't know where Ken is," Emma admitted. Will nodded as Emma glanced at Artie, who gave her a sheepish smile.

"Hi Ms. Pillsbury," he greeted the guidance counsellor sweetly. It was no secret that Artie saw her at least once a week to discuss problems involving Glee and his disability. Nobody really accepted it, so talking to Emma helped him a lot. She understood in a way and he could talk about himself without people assuming anything.

"Hi Artie, I'm glad you're safe. Where is everyone else?" Emma asked, turning back to Will.

"The rest of the Glee kids are being held hostage. They let Artie and I go," Will admitted. Emma looked apologetic as she stepped hesitantly toward him.

"I'm sorry Will. I'm sure they'll be fine though. They're all strong and terrific kids," she told him. Will nodded worriedly as all three of them glanced back to the school.

"I hope so," he admitted.

_11:17am_

"I'm the father," Finn told Edward who grinned. It seemed that without Kyle, Edward had relaxed and didn't seem that bad anymore. Quinn though was worried that the truth would finally get out, and in this situation. She prayed that it wouldn't. She wanted to tell Finn herself if she had to. Tears pooled in her eyes as she rubbed her stomach, looking at Puck sadly, who just stared at Finn, worried himself.

"So, how did it happen? Party?" Edward asked. Finn smiled a little bit as he started telling the older man of how it happened, his eyes on the gun. The secret was going to be out soon, Quinn knew it. Edward, nor the other Glee kids didn't look stupid. She just hoped they would keep their mouths shut. Edward looked very skeptical.

"You cannot get pregnant from a hot tub. It's an urban legend, if you even know it. Your chick is lying to you," Edward said as Quinn's heart sank lower than ever. Finn turned to her, eyes also skeptical and filled with confusion. She couldn't lie anymore; there was no point. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Puck, who was muttering something to himself.

"Quinn, is this true?" he asked her. She averted her eyes, picking a point on the wall as she hesitantly nodded. She could hear the whispers from the room. She saw Mercedes whisper something to Kurt, as Edward cackled in delight. Rachel subtly gasped and Brittany gasped loudly.

"I'm so sorry Finn, I was drunk and incredibly stupid," she told him softly. She tried to gain the courage to face him, but she couldn't. She knew he was confused, upset and hurt. She felt his eyes on her, and she wiped her incoming tears away. She was hurting him, and all because she had to sleep with Puck.

"Who did you sleep with?" Finn finally asked, his voice with an angering tone. She didn't know what to say. Instead, she let out a sob as she finally faced him. His eyes were hurt, disappointed and angry. She couldn't tell him, she just couldn't. She never felt so alone. For comfort, her eyes travelled to Puck. He looked at her, as if trying to say, 'Leave me out of this' but she didn't know what to do. Finn followed her eyes and made the connection. His eyes narrowed as Quinn met his eyes quickly, knowing the secret was fully out. Everyone else remained oblivious.

"Puck? Are you kidding me? Puck?! My best friend?" Finn asked loudly, causing Quinn to flinch, but nod, letting the tears fall. Gasps were heard in the room as Puck glared at Quinn. Finn looked at Puck angrily, not knowing what to do. Edward just sat back, twirling his gun in his hands.

"This feels like one of my mom's soap operas," Mercedes muttered to Kurt, who nodded. Everyone just watched silently, waiting for something to happen. Finally, something in Finn snapped. He ran over to Puck before anyone could stop him and tackled the startled guy to the ground. Puck tried to fight back, but Finn was not himself. He was clearly upset and angry, punching and hitting Puck with everything he had.

"How could you have sex with my girlfriend? I thought you were my friend! I HATE YOU!" Finn screamed as he kept hitting Puck, who finally pushed him off, attacking him seconds later. Edward got up and tried to pull him off to get them to stop. Mike and Matt rushed in and grabbed Finn. The two managed to pull Finn off of Puck, but he was still fighting, trying to break free. Finally, Edward shot his gun between Finn and Puck, causing everyone to stop, just as the door opened and an angry Kyle demanded, "What the hell is going on in here?!"

**What do you think? Is it long enough? I cannot guarantee that every chapter will be as long as this, but I'll try to hit three thousand words. Are you guys enjoying this? What do you want to happen next chapter? More PuckRachel? Some FinnRachel? PuckQuinn? I don't want to do all those couples, but I want some friendships and a little romance with an unexpected pairing of your choice. So, unexpected friendship/hinted romance? I'd like for it to be a different kind of couple, like KurtFinn, or BrittanyMike, or even MercedesPuck, just something different for a change. So, tell me what you want to see, which unexpected two people you want a scene together for? Thanks for reading guys!**


	5. Calming Conversations

**Thank you for all of your reviews. It is very much appreciated. I am going to try to incorporate your pairings in here as much as I can, but no guarantees. Of course, all of you asked for more PuckRachel and well, what kind of person would I be if I ignored the majority? So, yes, lots of PuckRachel in here, some FinnRachel, because you have to admit, they are a tiny bit cute together, and other pairings that I see fit. **

**So yes, there will be a lot of interactions going on here, even if the two people just talk for a couple of lines, though I'll try to make them interact more. Here are the ones I'll definately be doing in the next two or three chapters because of the requests of my loyal reviewers: ****PuckRachel, MercedesKurt (friendship wise of course), BrittanyMike, BrittanyKurt, TinaMike, QuinnMatt, some MattRachel perhaps, a line or two exchanged by MercedesPuck, FinnKurt, PuckKurt (I notso secretly ship Kurt with Finn and Puck, so obviously I'll have some sort of interaction), maybe MercedesMatt, MikeMatt friendship (because I realize I haven't really gotten a chance to write these two and it would be interesting to try out), and finally KurtQuinn (because they are definately my favourite two characters, and I would love to see them interact more on the show). Whoa, that's a lot, but I will try to get a conversation in between each of these characters. It won't all happen in this chapter, but it'll happen eventually.**

**Well, let's start the next chapter before I blab on too much. **

_11:20am_

Time seemed to stop as everyone looked at the pissed off Kyle and the wavering Edward. Mercedes caught the look of Kyle and she knew it would not end well. Kyle stormed in between Finn and Puck, looking wildly at them.

"What the hell? Were you not listening? I told you, any funny business and I'd shoot you. What happened Eddie?" Kyle asked. Edward glanced at Finn and then Puck before turning to his partner.

"Oh, just some drama going on between these two boys, nothing big. Seriously, it was entertaining watching this guy beat up his supposed best friend," Edward admitted, grinning cheekily, but Kyle did not look amused.

"You, get back on your side of the room, you, get over there. Now! And everyone just don't yell while I talk to my partner here quietly," Kyle commanded as Finn immediately turned and stalked to the other side of the room. Quinn was sitting on the ground, her legs brought up to her chest and was crying softly. Finn moved as far away as Quinn as possible, sitting on the ground as well. Puck, in the meantime, stalked away from his group and sat on the step in the room. Rachel looked between Quinn and Finn before finally deciding on comforting Finn. Quinn hated her anyways, and Finn needed to be calmed down. She sat beside him warily. In the meantime, Brittany, Mike (who quickly crossed over to help with no objections from the men luckily) and Matt sat beside Quinn, confused, while Tina just stood still, looking wildly around the room before deciding to help calm Finn down.

"Finn, are you alright? Clearly you aren't because of what you just found out and the predicament that we are currently in, but how do you feel?" Rachel asked. Finn looked at her, clearly still angry but mostly disappointed.

"I don't know. Angry, sad, disappointed, upset. How else am I supposed to feel Rachel? My girlfriend had sex with my best friend. I don't know how to trust them anymore," Finn admitted. Tina sat beside Finn as well, sighing.

"I k-know you are u-upset Finn, and y-you have every right t-to be. B-But you should t-talk to Quinn and P-Puck about this b-before jumping to a-a-anything," Tina told him. Finn glared at her a little bit.

"What do you mean, jumping to anything? Girlfriend plus best friend having sex equals baby. I cannot forgive them for this. They never told me, and Quinn deliberately led me to believe that I was the father," Finn said. He looked so broken, so terrified, and Rachel wanted to just tell him to dump Quinn and never forgive her or Puck again. She did love Finn to an extent and wanted him so badly, but that would be wrong. The rational Rachel could and would never tell him that. She had to tell him what she truly thought, even if it meant losing him for good.

"Finn, I know you're upset and you cannot even talk to the two right now, but you still love Quinn, even after all of this, and you still think of Puck as your friend, even if you don't know it right now. You have to calm down and relax, so you can talk to them. Tina is absolutely right. Talking is the best thing for you to do right now. You have to find out what Puck and Quinn feel about this, and what really happened that night they slept together. Quinn would have never cheated on you purposely, so she must have been pretty drunk. You know you have to talk to them after all of this, if we get the chance to," Rachel told him softly, placing her hand on Finn's shoulder. He didn't move away; he just sat, staring at the ground, but nodding.

"I'll talk to them later," he finally caved. Rachel smiled sadly as she leaned her head on his shoulder, Tina doing the same on the other shoulder as they hugged him tightly.

_11:22am_

"Quinn, I am still confused. What happened between you and Puck? And why did you lie to Finn?" Brittany asked her friend. Quinn looked at the ground, her arms wrapped around her legs tightly as she let the oncoming tears flow, ignoring the fact that there were two creepy men in the room.

"I had sex with Puck and now I'm pregnant Brittany, simple as that," Quinn snapped at the blonde, who looked down. Mike jumped to Brittany's defense immediately.

"Hey, don't yell at her. We're all confused and not sure of what just happened. Why did you sleep with Puck in the first place? Come on Quinn, we need answers if we want to help you," Mike said, giving her a lopsided grin. Matt smiled a little bit but was clearly still disturbed about everything that day, especially the death of Matt's girl. Granted, the two had only just started dating and Santana was probably going to dump him in a couple of days anyways for a soccer player, but he still enjoyed their time together. It wasn't really serious, but he had a lot of fun with her, and he could have really fallen for her. He was lucky that he didn't, because he would have been more heartbroken, but it didn't mean that he still wasn't upset. He wanted to be more help to Quinn and Finn, but just couldn't. He should try, right?

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just- I love Finn and never wanted to hurt him. I-I felt fat that day and Puck was- he was just there for me. I was so stupid. Why did I have to drink? What the hell was I thinking?" Quinn asked quietly. Brittany shrugged as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I don't know but it'll all be alright," Brittany soothed, which only made Quinn more upset.

"No it won't. He'll never forgive me," Quinn sobbed. Matt decided to intervene at this point, because no matter how upset he was, he needed to help Quinn.

"Quinn, you don't know that. Everyone just needs time to cool off, especially after all that has happened today. Seriously, Finn's a sensitive and forgiving guy. He'll forgive you over time. You may or may not stay a couple, but whatever happens, you two will become friends again. Once everything is back to normal, you two can talk and work things out, but there's no use in trying to talk to him now. Just give it time, and everything will mend itself together. Just give it time, but don't give up," Matt advised her. Quinn nodded, wiping her tears away softly as Matt offered her a one armed hug. She accepted it graciously as Mike also hugged her.

"Don't panic though; try to relax so you don't cause harm to your baby," Mike told her. Quinn nodded, laughing a little bit, feeling loved and accepted. Finally Mike turned to Matt. "Dude, what you said was so deep!" Mike commented. Matt nodded.

"I know! I'm surprised myself! But I guess ever since Santana-" Matt said, breaking off and Mike felt his heart go out toward his best friend. Brittany and Quinn looked confused this time.

"What happened to Santana? Where is she anyways?" Brittany asked. Mike and Matt turned to each other worriedly.

"Well, Santana, well," Matt started slowly.

_11:23am_

Meanwhile, while that was going on from the other side of the room, the rest of the kids were surrounding Puck, who just glared at them all. He didn't want to talk to either of them. So what, he slept with Quinn. Ok, it was a big mistake but he could do nothing about it. He was pissed off at Finn for trying to beat him up, pissed off at the situations he landed himself in, and also pissed off at himself for starting this whole mess. So yeah, talking to people he didn't even like was not in his plan. But Mercedes and Kurt had to surround him. He didn't know what they planned to say, but he definately did not want to hear it.

"So sleeping with your best friend's girl, huh? A pretty daring move, wouldn't you say? Did you ever think that you were going to get caught?" Mercedes started. Puck just glared at Mercedes dangerously.

"It was just a spur of the moment thing. It meant nothing," Puck told her. Kurt scoffed as he looked down at his cuticles.

"Oh really? So it means something to you now? How interesting, you've fallen in love with Quinn. What a bold move Noah," Kurt commented. Puck felt his fist close up tightly. Besides his mom, only Rachel called him Noah, not that he could do anything about it anyways. He kind of liked it, to be honest, but he didn't want anyone else calling him Noah.

"My name to you, is Puck," he said dangerously. Kurt just let out a little laugh.

"Oh come on, Noah, that is your name, not Puck. Besides, Puck means asshole and if I wanted to call you an asshole, I would. Now, back onto your love with Quinn. Don't deny it, I see the way you look at her and it is the same look Rachel gives toward Finn," Kurt noted, ignoring the pulsing looks from Puck. Mercedes gave a little snicker and did her famous handshake with Kurt, which was quite girly in his opinion. But Kurt did have a point. He did love Quinn, no matter what he did to stop it. He wanted to be her baby's daddy anyways, and that was the point he was trying to prove, but somehow, fell in love with her.

"Oh shut up queer," Puck spat at Kurt, who didn't waver at all like Puck wanted him to.

"You think that phases me? I get that and worse every day. I'm guessing that I'm right by your lack of response. Do you have any idea of what you're going to do to win Finn and Quinn back, or are you just going to wing it?" Kurt asked. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Who said I wanted either of them back?" Puck asked. Mercedes sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"Oh come on, you so want them back, because without them, you have nobody. You're such a... Puck, that you try to deny your feelings and push people away. That doesn't work in the slightest Puckerman," Mercedes told him. Puck wanted to punch Mercedes out, but then Edward and Kyle would surely interfer and it wouldn't end well. So he just kept his mouth shut, jaw clenched.

"Do you have a plan, or are you just trying to annoy me even more?" Puck asked. Mercedes shook her head at Puck.

"Oh, there's a plan forming and it's simple. Give both of them time to cool off. Then try to win their friendship back. It's doubtful but it's the only thing you can do," Mercedes suggested. Puck scoffed.

"That's the plan? Really? Wow, that's so simple and idiotic," he commented.

"Oh, just wait until you put the plan in motion. It won't be so easy then," Kurt told him. Puck just rolled his eyes as he remained silent, gazing over at Quinn, then Finn and finally, his eyes rested on looked so concerned and upset for Finn, and Puck actually wished that she would be the one comforting him. What could he say? She was actually nice to him, and had a nice ass. He smirked inwardly as he met Rachel's eyes. The two just looked at each other for a split second before she turned her attention back to Finn. Ah, screw it. He really did like Rachel just as much as he liked Quinn. Stupid feelings.

_11:30am_

It felt like forever for Artie as he waited outside with Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury, hoping for the best. Suddenly, the voice of the devil spoke as the devil appeared in view.

"So, Will, I heard your kids are stuck inside there as hostages. How are you ever going to have children when you can't protect those stupid Glee kids?" Sue Sylvester's voice carried as the three turned to see the blonde haired witch approach them.

"What do you want Sue? Rub it in my face? I know, I feel guilty on not protecting them enough as it is, so shut up about it," Will demanded. Sue just laughed a little bit.

"Well, you should feel guilty about it. If my two cheerleaders die-" Sue started before Artie interrupted.

"Don't you mean, just one? Brittany?" Artie asked. Sue turned to the disabled boy.

"No, I mean two, Brit and Santana," Sue declared. Will shook his head, turning to Emma and then Sue.

"Santana wasn't being held hostage with us Sue. I don't know where she is, probably running from you," Will said tauntingly. Sue just glared.

"Well, if either of them die, I'm blaming you. Oh, Emma, right? How's Ken doing? I heard he's in a corner, crying his eyes out. Nice choice of man missy, very tough indeed," Sue said sarcastically, rolling her eyes before walking away. Emma just stood still, unsure of how to react. Will wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Don't listen to her Em. Everybody's under a lot of stress today. I called Terri and she'll take us home. Have you called your parents Artie?" Will asked, turning to him. Artie shook his head, looking toward the school.

"Well, sort of. I told my dad what was happening but I'm going to stay until I know everyone's safe," Artie said. Will nodded as he looked at Emma.

"Maybe I shouldn't leave. I mean, I want to know if everyone is safe. Maybe Terri will take you back," Will suggested as Emma paled slightly. Sitting in a car for twenty minutes with Terri Schuester, well, she hated her enough as it was. She shook her head.

"N-No Will, it's ok. If you want to stay, I guess I can too," Emma said shakily. Will noted her worried and nervous look.

"Are you sure? I don't think Terri would mind, and you could get cleaned up," Will said softly. Emma immediately shook her head, seeing the scary wife's face in her head.

"No, I can wait a couple of hours," Emma said. Will nodded, smiling a little bit.

"Ok. Terri'll be here any minute and if you feel the need to leave at any time, just say something and Terri'll take you back," Will said. Emma nodded, now just looking straight ahead, right at the police and SWAT team assembled, still discussing their strategy.

_11:45am_

Once Edward and Kyle got everyone's attention, they ordered everyone to the centre of the room. Tina was wary as she slowly made her way to the centre, looking at the nervous Edward. Half an hour ago, he was controlling and very much in charge. Something was up with Edward, and Tina knew whatever made Edward this nervous was not good for them.

Finn walked with Rachel, keeping his distance from Quinn and Puck. He was still very much upset but with Rachel helping him, he would be alright. He didn't know how he felt about Rachel. She was so different and gorgeous, but he still had feelings for Quinn. And clearly, Rachel liked Puck. He wasn't an idiot; he saw the looks Puck gave Rachel, and the gazes Rachel gave Puck. He didn't really feel comfortable with this, but he wasn't dating Rachel anyways, plus he hated Puck now. He hurt him, got his girlfriend pregnant and clearly was trying to win Rachel back. Even when he was friends with Puck, he always had a bad feeling. Puck went after all women, and it was kind of sickening. Who knew what he would try to do with Rachel. He didn't want her to get hurt, that was all. Puck shouldn't be trusted, not at all.

Glancing at Quinn, he noted she was sobbing quite hard with Brittany and his heart actually went out to her, but he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He was still wanting to kill Puck and break up with Quinn. He just needed to talk to them, like Rachel said. Sighing, he stopped moving as everyone crowded in the centre, waiting for some untimely punishment. Kyle waved his gun around suspiciously.

"All of you are idiots, and I officially hate all of you. You're clearly all loser and dorks, and none of you will amount up to anything, no matter what you do," Kyle started.

"But you don't know us. How do you know we won't amount to anything if you have no clue what we are good at and what we aren't?" Rachel piped up. Kyle turned to Rachel, his gun steadily on her.

"You, just shut up. I just know these things. Everyone here is going to be a Lima Loser. Do you actually think your dreams will be achieved? Well, they won't be no matter how good you are at something. Once you live in Lima, you're destined to be stuck here," Kyle said sternly.

"That isn't entirely true you know. We all have our talents that'll get us out of here," Mercedes told Kyle. Kyle positioned his gun on the black girl, who froze. Matt just glared at Kyle.

"She's right. We all will get out of Lima, and we will all amount to something," he defended her. He didn't want to see anyone else hurt. Kyle pointed the gun at the football player.

"Oh really? That's what you think, but it'll never, ever happen. All of us had talents, and that got us nowhere," Kyle said harshly. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Gee, I wonder why? Maybe it's because you're so cowardly of getting out of here that you have to point a gun at somebody to make you feel better about your messed up life," Kurt commented. Kyle swung the gun at Kurt, who did not waver slightly.

"Oh you shut up! You think you know us so well, don't you? Well, you don't! I was a baseball player here, did you know that? Very popular, people loved me. I was destined to go to Brown but didn't have the money to pay for it. Do you know how much that sucks? Something will always go wrong that will stick you here in Lima. Something always goes wrong," Kyle spat at him.

"So, you couldn't get out of Lima because you didn't have the money?" Finn asked, clarifying. Kyle nodded, his eyes on Finn.

"Yeah. I was smart, but not smart enough for a scholarship. Like my buddy Edward here, like all of us here, we got stuck here and not by choice," Kyle spat.

"So, you had some bad luck, big deal. I don't think you're very smart Kyle. You know why? Holding a gun to somebody's head as an act of revenge for getting stuck here is not smart, it's stupid. We didn't do anything to you; we didn't get you stuck in Lima, that's your own problem. Just because this happened to you doesn't mean it'll happen to all of us. Seriously, if you want to get out of Lima, just do it; start over somewhere else. Raise the money and get out of here. Nobody is keeping you here now," Rachel said confidently. Finn gaped at Rachel's braveness, but pulled her behind him as Kyle stepped foward, eyes blazing.

"Get out of my way boy. I need to teach this chick how to shut up," Kyle demanded. Finn, though wary, shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to let you hurt her just because she's right," Finn said. Kyle's eyes narrowed even more, and Rachel tried to push past Finn, but he held his ground, sick of being pushed around. He was just sick of everything. Kyle brought the gun up to Finn's head, and the big, tough quarterback actually froze.

"Get out of my way, or else you'll be shot in the head. I aint playing games anymore. I am pissed off," Kyle said dangerously, looking around the room. Quinn held onto Mike and Matt's arm for dear life.

"Kyle, just stop. Come on dude, they're just telling the truth," Edward told his partner who immediately spun around to face his partner.

"What the hell Eddie?! Yesterday, you were all for killing some people. Now, you decide to have your doubts? You're weak, just like high school. You pretend you're tough but you're a prissy crybaby. How's that for honesty?" Kyle spat. Edward narrowed his eyes, his gun clasped firmly in his hand.

"Actually, I was never for this plan, but Tyrone forced me to join in. I may not be tough, but I'm smarter than you. I had a scholarship to go to New York for drama, and I turned it down, alright? It's because you all were my friends and didn't wanna leave here without you! Plus, my momma was sick with cancer, and I couldn't leave her! Come on Kyle, I'm not going to throw my life away anymore! I want to leave, and I suggest you do as well," Edward spat, his eyes glaring. Kyle just rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Oh, come on Eddie, you don't mean it! Don't you dare leave! Or else!""Kyle yelled as Edward turned to go. Rachel muttered, "Just leave him alone" under her breath but Kyle heard her anyways. He turned, looked at Rachel and positioned his gun at her.

"Hey Eddie, you don't want to see people die?" Kyle asked. As Edward turned, having a bad feeling about what was going to happen, Kyle pulled the trigger, the gunshot ringing in everyone's ears. Rachel gasped, there was a pause and Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel to keep her from falling heavily.

**Ok, so what do you guys think? Didja like it? Lots of PuckRachel next chapter for sure, and some more drama. Thanks for reading guys, and what do you want to happen next chapter, besides PuckRachel? I have to be honest, I'm not exactly sure what else should happen next chapter, maybe QuinnFinn talking, some KurtFinn, but that's all I have. You all know from the prologue that somehow, Tina, Puck, Rachel and Finn end up alone in the room and something happens to Kurt and Quinn. What do you think should happen? I have an idea, but I'd love your input. Thanks for reading guys!**


	6. The Great Escape

**Have I mentioned how much I love you guys for reading and reviewing? No? Well, it's true. I've gotten so many reviews, feedback, especially from _heyhiyahowyadoin _and I really, really appreciate it. I hate how messed up FF was being on Sunday when I posted the last chapter. I kept trying to write it on here and every half an hour, the login would stop, so I couldn't write the rest of it because I have it on Document Manager and writing it. But I managed to finish and post it for you guys, and I understand that FF was being a butthead so it was hard to review. **

**I am taking ALL of your feedback into consideration, especially heyhiya. To answer their question, I had something originally planned for the shooters, you know, kind of their own game plan, but then I realized that I didn't give any character to them, and made them so cliche, so I tried to give Edward something and that went alright, and suddenly, their initial plan to attack the school, well, it somehow went chaotic so I'm trying to think of a plausible and believable reason for them to shoot up the school. Remember, there are four other shooters other than Edward and Kyle. No, they most likely won't show up in the story. Actually, on second thought, one of them, remember the guy Tyrone I mentioned in the last chapter? Well, I think he'll make an appearance sooner or later, but other than that, no. **

**I'm taking everything heyhiya said in his/her review and I'm not going to add too many interactions. Maybe just PuckRachel, some FinnRachel (I told you, I actually kind of like them together) and QuinnKurt, and the other characters will just comment here and there. I'm going to stop talking now and let you guys enjoy this chapter. I guarantee you it is FILLED with PuckRachel goodness. If you are not satisfied with the PuckRachel here, then you are crazy.**

_11:49am_

Puck just went into absolute shock as he saw the blood come out of Rachel, onto her and Finn's hands. He had never seen so much blood. Ok, so when he came here, he saw the blood from the students, but it didn't affect them as much as it did now. Maybe it was because he was close(ish) with Rachel, maybe he just cared about her, whatever the reason, he was too shocked to even respond as Finn set her down carefully, Rachel gasping for breath. Everyone else was in shock as that bastard Kyle just smirked.

"Kyle, you said you wouldn't kill anyone unless it was absolutely necessary," Edward called to Kyle. The man rolled his eyes.

"She was getting on my nerves Eddie, and I told you, I was going to kill anybody who stood in our way or annoyed me. I was trying to teach these kids a lesson," Kyle said. Edward glared as he grabbed Kyle's shirt and pulled him off to the side.

"What lesson? That life isn't worth living for? We never had an initial plan in the first place Kyle. We've kind of gone in here blind sided, hoping for some attention and proving to our old teachers that we have amounted to something, even if it's not a good thing," Edward was saying before the attention was turned back on Rachel. Finn pressed his hands against Rachel's stomach, trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

"Come on, stay with us," Finn told her softly. Rachel's eyes were slightly unfocused. Brittany just grabbed Mike's and Kurt's hands as she sobbed, Matt wrapped his arm around Quinn who looked ready to throw up, Mercedes hands shook but kept her eyes steadily on Rachel, and Tina just looks down on the ground, swallowing deeply. Puck finally snapped out his shock and pushed past Mercedes and Tina, settling down beside Rachel. Finn didn't say a word; in fact, he didn't even look at Puck as he kept his hands pressed down on Rachel's stomach. He could hear Rachel's painful breathing and at that moment, Puck's mind went blank. He had no clue what to do, how to react. He wasn't used to any of this. He didn't do...caring, and he didn't do comforting. It was not going to be alright, everything would not be the same after this. He knew that, Rachel knew that, everyone in here knew that.

"Rachel, you better not die on us, you hear me?" Puck finally said. He watched as her eyes tried to find him. Finally, they landed right on him and she smiled painfully.

"I wouldn't die. I-I have too much to l-live for. I h-haven't gotten a c-c-chance to be on B-Broadway yet," Rachel breathed out, causing everyone to smile a little bit.

"Only you are thinking about Broadway after being shot," Puck commented lightly. Rachel couldn't laugh, she just looked at Puck, wondering why she even broke up with him in the first place. She was too much in love with Finn, but maybe Finn wasn't her soul mate after all; maybe it was Puck's chance to shine and be with her.

"N-Noah, I'm s-sorry," she said softly. Puck frowned as he leaned in a little bit closer, letting his hand wander to one of her bloody hands. He grasped it, grimacing at the blood. He was never good with blood, and knew he might not be able to handle it, but for Rachel, he could try.

"For what, Berry?" he asked. Rachel focused on her breathing, forgetting about everyone else in the room, forgetting about Finn trying to stop the bleeding, and just looked at Puck lovingly.

"For b-breaking up with y-you. I th-thought it wa-was the right thing to do but I was w-w-wrong. I still c-care about you Noah," Rachel admitted. Puck's eyes widened, unsure if he heard right. Rachel actually still loved him? Well, she said she cared about him, but she regretted breaking up with him. Wow, Puck thought, amazed. He was just really surprised, but he managed to bring up a smile.

"Wow," he admitted. Rachel smiled painfully as well.

"I know. How d-do you feel about m-me?" Rachel asked. Puck thought about it. Sure, he was never good wirh feelings, but he was sure he could try. Rachel did, and she was the one that got shot.

"Well, um, I cannot believe I'm going to say this, but I actually think I really like you too. It's kind of a new feeling, and I'm pretty sure I feel weird in my stomach, and my mom says it's butterflies and I only get this when I'm around you, so, I guess I really like you," Puck admitted, grinning sheepishly. He wasn't a bad guy, he was actually really sweet, Rachel decided, ignoring the flood of pain that teared through her stomach and rippled throughout her body. She squeezed Puck's hand as tightly as she could.

"Good. Now k-kiss me," she demanded. Puck nodded and he lowered his lips onto her, a very sweet and passionate kiss. A collective round of 'awwws' were heard in the room, but the two didn't care at all. Puck ignored the whispers going around, and ignored the pained look from Finn as he just kneeled, watching this happen. Finally, Finn interrupted.

"Uh, sorry lovebirds for interrupting the moment, but we need to figure out what we're going to do now. We have to stop the bleeding and get out of here," Finn said, making Puck glare at Finn as he sat back up, Rachel smiling as brightly as she could. She winced painfully, biting her lip as she remembered what was happening and the pain rushing back.

"Well, my dad's a dentist and mom's an accountant, so I don't know squat about blood or anything like that," Mercedes piped in. Kurt nodded collectively.

"My dad owns an auto shop, and plus, this shirt is Vivacci, so I can't help you there," Kurt chimed in. Quinn shook her head slowly.

"I wish I could help, but my parents are businesspeople, and I suck in Science," Quinn said. Mike and Matt shook their heads. Tina shook hers as well.

"My mom w-worked as a candy striper when she was y-younger but kept fainting when she saw the blood. I s-sort of inherit her fear of blood," Tina said cautiously. In fact, the girl was positioned in a way that she avoided seeing the blood, and kept her hands wrapped around her stomach. Puck shook his head.

"Í'm Jewish, sorry Rachel," he said, not making any sense. Finn sighed dramatically, not wanting to lose his friend, when a timid Brittany spoke up.

"My dad's a doctor and my mom's nurse, that's how they met actually. I know a little about this stuff, but I'm trying to maintain a C average so I don't know how much help I'll be," Brittany spoke up. Finn's eyes widened in hope as he gestured the sensitive cheerleader over. Brittany kneeled down.

"Well, that's very lucky. I never knew your parents worked in the hospital," Finn admitted, glancing at Quinn who shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I don't tell a lot of people because nobody's asked. Besides, it's kind of embarassing that I'm getting a B in Science and not something higher. But my dad has dealt with traumas like this, but I don't really ask about work. It's too complicated to me, but once I read one of his doctory books when I was extremely bored and grounded for the weekend because I was failing History. So, let's see, first I think we need to find the bullet, and see if it got out," Brittany suggested. Finn nodded as he and Puck carefully lifted Rachel up, who grimaced. They carefully turned her over on her side and Brittany smiled as she spotted a bullet exit, the bullet on the floor. Kicking it away, they set her down.

"Um, my dad always said to keep pressure on the wound, obviously, and something about a cloth or a towel. Also, my mom said something about shock and how it's bad. And keeping her awake and alert helps," Brittany said. Puck nodded as he looked around for a cloth or something. Finally, he spotted Mercedes' sweater not far off. He gestured toward it and Mercedes' eyes widened.

"Oh no, not the sweater that Kurt bought me for my birthday! I love it too much!" Mercedes complained. Puck glared at her.

"Either it's that sweater or you watch Rachel bleed to death. Just give me the sweater," Puck commanded. Mercedes grabbed the sweater tightly before Kurt stepped in.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you a new and better one. You have to take one for the team Mer, no matter how much it hurts," Kurt told her softly. Mercedes sighed before throwing the sweater over to Puck, who caught it and looked at Brittany, unsure of what to do with it.

"We're going to need something a little better, without any buttons or stuff. Just drape it around Rachel's shoulders, or something so she doesn't go into shock," Brittany said, obviously proud of her parents' job and her learning from them finally coming into play. Puck nodded as he and Finn lifted Rachel a little as Puck wrapped the sweater around Rachel, setting her down carefully. Finn caught a glimpse of Kurt's special cloth and grimaced as he looked up at the boy. Kurt glanced down at his white cloth, with his initials weaved in, and shook his head, eyes widened.

"Oh no Finn, not this cloth! I was given this five years ago from my mother for Christmas! I refuse to give it to you! You're going to have to think of another way," Kurt said. Finn shook his head, watching as Puck whispered things into Rachel's ear.

"Right now, we don't have a choice Kurt. You can just ask your mother to make you another one, just give it to me!" Finn demanded. Kurt shook his head, clutching onto the cloth for dear life. Clearly, he didn't know what happened to his mother.

"Oh come on Kurt. I know she left you and your dad, but you can find her and get her to make you another one, right?" Mercedes asked as Kurt gaped at his friend. Clearly when he said that 'his mother left them and was never coming back, and he didn't want to talk about it', she misread what he had said and thought she just left, instead of actually died. He should have been more specific, he decided.

"No, find another way," Kurt demanded, not wanting to explain why, because now it wasn't the time. They had to focus on Rachel. Mercedes groaned as she grabbed the cloth, but Kurt clung onto it even tighter. Finally, Mike spoke up.

"Well, um, I have a cloth that I use for football games to wipe my face. I wash it after every game, so it's completely clean," he said, getting it out of his bag. He passed it down to Brittany, who helped Finn place it on Rachel's wound, which was bleeding out more heavily.

"Thank you Mike," Puck said, glaring at Kurt. Mercedes just looked at her friend suspiciously, who turned away so she wouldn't see his painful eyes as he remembered the day his mother gave this to him, two weeks before her death. He didn't really like to talk about it, or even think about it. His father mentioned his mother every day, but Kurt thought it was best to try to just continue on with everyday life.

"Ok, so now we just press down and try to stop the bleeding?" Finn asked. Brittany nodded hesitantly.

"I think so. I'm not sure of what we do after this, I've never really asked. I guess just keep pressure on it until help comes? Who knows when that'll be," Brittany admitted. Finn nodded as Puck glared at Finn finally.

"I think I can handle it from here thank you very much. Now, please get your hands off my girlfriend," Puck ordered. Finn glared but obliged as Puck took over.

"Oh, I see. The great Noah Puckerman actually does have manners. He can say please and thank you," Finn said sarcastically. Puck just mocked him as he kept his hands pressed down on Rachel's stomach, the cloth quickly staining with blood.

"I am great, aren't I? I'm a better person than you," Puck taunted. Finn scoffed.

"Yeah right. You know, sleeping with somebody's girlfriend and dating older women does not make you a better person. It makes you pathetic," Finn told him.

"S-Stop it y-you guys," Tina stuttered. Matt nodded from his spot as well.

"Yeah, fighting right now isn't going to help any of us. We have to figure out how to get Rachel out of here safely," Matt declared.

_12:12pm_

Will sighed as he and Emma watched as the SWAT team got one out of the six gunmen out. The others clearly were hiding somewhere, and the police and medics could not go in until every gunmen was out. Artie and his parents, who arrived a short time ago, watched as they placed a hand on Artie's shoulder. Terri was also there, trying to get answers from the police about any progress. Will smiled as he watched his wife flutter from policeman to policeman, seeking answers.

"This day has been so crazy so far, I don't know how anybody's going to get over this," Will said, interrupting Emma's wandering thoughts. Emma nodded, keeping her eyes foward and not down at the ground, or on anything dirty.

"I know. They'll going to have to all go through some serious counselling," Emma said as lightly as she could. Will nodded, glancing back toward the school, as Emma let her gaze wander to Will for a few seconds.

"I know. Poor kids, especially my students still in there. They'll never get over this, not in a million years," Will murmured as Emma nodded, letting her gaze fall back on the school as Will turned back to her. Artie, just a short distance away, caught this with his eyes, smiling a little bit before Terri came back.

"The police couldn't tell me much but they're already going back inside to get the other gunmen that aren't holding the kids hostage, and they'll be working on those two men last, so they don't spook them. I can't believe you had to go through this!" Terri cried as she launched herself in Will's arms. He hugged her back, a little startled and caught a glimpse of Emma, and he made a funny face at her. Emma bit her lip to keep from laughing, but as soon as she gazed down, her eyes snapped right back up. Seeing the dirty ground always got to her, and she forced herself to take a few breaths. I can do this, she thought as Will watched her, concerned. Terri clung onto him like a leech, not letting him go as she sobbed into his shoulder dramatically. Will sighed as he just rubbed his wife's back, unsure of why she was so emotional about this when he was fine. Must be the baby and her crazy hormones, he decided immediately.

_12:20pm_

It seemed like forever when finally, Edward and Kyle stepped up again.

"So, if you do not want to end up like your friend over there," Kyle said, pointing to Rachel, "we're going to try this again. Do not even think about pissing me off. I am on my last straw and one little comment, I will shoot your brains out, and you won't be so lucky as to live."

Everyone nodded quickly as Quinn just wrapped her arms tighter around her stomach. This was not good for the baby; the stress level was too high for her to handle, and Quinn just had to get out of there. But how? Even if she did run out safely, there were other gunmen. Where would she even go? Those thoughts haunted her and Quinn immediately felt dizzy. Biting her lip, she sat down shakily, Kurt, who was nearest to her, looked at her actually concerned.

He didn't ask if she was ok, because somehow he knew, instead, he just nodded at her.

"You ok?" Tina asked softly, and Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, just not feeling so great," she admitted. Kyle scoffed.

"Get up blondie. Nobody is going to be sitting. That means you too Mohawk," Kyle ordered. Quinn nodded slowly, all the energy and happiness drained out of her as Kurt offered her a hand. She took it graciously as she stood up, Puck remaining on the ground.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to save her life here," Puck told him. Kyle cocked his gun toward Puck but Edward placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just leave him alone. He's not bothering anybody," Edward said. Kyle sighed but put his gun down by his side.

"Fine, whatever," Kyle grumbled. It was silent for a minute before Edward spoke.

"So, what are we going to do now Kyle? I think we've proven our point. Can't we just let them all go?" he asked. Kyle shook his head.

"Absolutely not. Not until we are arrested. I am not going down without a fight, and I'm taking them all down with me if I have to," Kyle declared. Edward didn't know what to say, so he just hung back and closed his mouth. Quinn was panicking inside. She could not die, not now. She had a life, and a baby! There was no way she was going to die right then and there, and clearly, that's what was going to happen if they didn't get out soon. She knew what she had to do; she had to get out of here. She had to run out of here and pray that they didn't follow her. What other choice did she have?

She tensed up a little bit as Kyle started roaming around them all, twirling his gun in his hand. Edward stayed perched at the front, eyes dead set on the group and not daring to say a word. He clenched his fist, gripping his gun tightly. Quinn took a look around the room as Kyle moved past her. It was now or never. She tried to slip her hand out of Kurt's, but he just gripped it tighter.

"Kurt, let go of my hand," she whispered. Kurt looked toward her.

"Why? Are you planning on running out of here?" Kurt asked. Quinn silently nodded and glanced back at Kyle.

"I'm coming with you," Kurt declared softly. Quinn's eyes widened as she shook her head, but Kurt didn't want to hear it. "Now, we just need a distraction, and then on my count, run," Kurt whispered to her. Quinn nodded, wondering why Kurt would even want to come with her, but now it wasn't the time to ask questions. She just stood rigid still as Kurt looked toward Mercedes and whispered in her ear.

_12:30pm_

A full two minutes had gone by before Kurt stopped whispering to Mercedes. Kurt turned back to Quinn, nodding at Mercedes. Quinn didn't know what the plan was, before Mercedes started speaking.

"Yo Kyle, I have a question to ask you," Mercedes called. Kyle walked over to her, looking at her with his evil eyes.

"What is it blackie?" Kyle asked. Mercedes put a hand on her hip as she stared Kyle down.

"You know, I don't appreciate your attitude. But whatever, that's a different story. What are you even planning to do? Did you just come here to kill a couple of kids and then go to jail to get out of here or something? I think all of us would love to know your initial plan," Mercedes asked. Kyle didnt say anything for a full minute, he actually looked deep in thought. Finally, he decided to speak.

"Our intial plan was to come here, take some kids hostage and then show our old teachers what they've done to us; how much their teaching made us bad kids. But clearly, that didn't work out when students started getting in the way and now the SWAT team and police could come in here any minute and arrest us. So, we had to take you kids hostage so then if they do try to come in here, we can grab a couple of you easily and make sure that we have the upper hand in all of this," Kyle said. Mercedes sighed as she looked quickly toward the door.

"So, what are your other buddies doing outside? Do they have hostages as well, or are they just wandering around, shooting kids that couldn't get out? Can you tell me that?" Mercedes asked. Kyle inched toward Mercedes, as Kurt squeezed Quinn's hand and slowly moved toward the door, trying not to attract Kyle's attention. Edward wasn't a problem; he looked totally confused and not sure of whose side he should be on. Quinn got the idea of Kurt's plan and moved slowly with him, their hands intertwined as they kept their eyes on Kyle.

"What they're doing is none of your business," Kyle said. Mercedes scoffed.

"Clearly, they're getting themselves arrested, and you will be too," Mercedes taunted. Kyle held the gun up to Mercedes head, it pressed against her skull.

"You, just...shut up!!" he yelled. Kurt looked at Quinn, mouthing 'one, two, three' before the two took off running toward the door. Only stopping to open it, the two rushed out, startling Kyle and everyone else. Finally, Kyle recovered from his shock and rushed toward the door, forgetting about Mercedes.

"Edward, if you know what's good for you, keep all of these kids in here! Or else I'll kill you!" Kyle yelled before running out the door after the two kids. Everyone could only freeze as they realized that two of their friends just escaped and there was a chance that they would get killed.

"Oh shit," Mike muttered, Matt nodding.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Matt told Mike soberly.

**Two chapters in two days? I'm surprised myself. What did you think? Is it good enough? Too dramatic? I tried to add some humour at the end, to lighten the mood a bit. Where are Quinn and Kurt going to go? What's going to happen for the next hour and a half, since the prologue started at 1:56 and it's only 12:35ish? Are they going to all be let go by Edward? Will Kyle come back? Input is gratefully appreciated. Thanks for reading you guys. Now, I'm not even sure of where this story is going. I didn't expect all this PuckRachel goodness, and didn't expect the two to escape so early, but it wrote itself. **

**Comments? Critisisms? I made Brittany just a little bit smarter, you like? And Kurt, not wanting to give up his special cloth because it was from his mother who died, but nobody knows how or why (though I kind of put a when)? Mercedes, helping Kurt in his plan? Ok, I'll shut up and let you guys review. **


End file.
